


Coiled Rage

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, inspired by a comic panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Slade's anger runs deep, but... there is one calming influence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Coiled Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).

Sometimes, all there is for him is anger. A rage that coils in the pit of his stomach and eventually lashes out. The anger has many faces, many reasons for being. The deaths of his sons, the way the Army had used him, the fact his wife had lied and let him lie in turn…

So many reasons, but in the end, the biggest one is himself.

He can't escape being who he is, and he rages against the world to lance the pain it causes.

Then a hand, growing older but still strong, wraps around his wrist, bringing calm.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a panel in the original Deathstroke comics, where Slade is delivering a beatdown, and Wintergreen just reaches out and catches his wrist... and this superstrong, blinded by his fury at life man... stops. Like that.
> 
> And that is the sum of how Wintergreen and Slade should be, for me.


End file.
